Talk:Saria
Doesn't Saria live forever? They said in OOT that Saria lives forever. Where is she in the other games? :Where do they say that? --AuronKaizer 09:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) She is one of the sages. They apparently lose the appearances they had when they were mortal after so many years, or maybe they only appear in their mortal guise if you knew them when they took that form. Just speculation. ZChris13 (I like these games. I just don't frequent this wiki) i dont think she lives forever. the Zoran sage of earth is not ruto, wich leads me to believe that there was no need for the OoT sages to STAY as sages, wich gives further hope for my theory that the link who never returned is no OoT link, because ganon would not just reform right away. this means that Link and Saria can live out there childhood together, and she is no longer a sage. plus, she is a kokiri. DUH SHE LIVES FOREVER. i also believe that link became an actual kokiri again, only speculation and also that Fado from WW is not the same fado from OoT as Fado is not the sage in OoT. i believe the sages on the glass in WW were put their in Homage to what they had done in another time period due to links Time interference also means it is something they hadnt done put their by zelda or link. :Sorry if this is getting off topic but I feel like I need to interject that basically everything that has been said here is unproven. And for the record, Wind Waker is known to occur in the Adult Timeline (the timeline in which Link awakens the sages and defeats Ganondorf), so the stained glass windows would be based on something that did happened in that timeline.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Kokiris arn't imortal they just don't age, there's a difference. Yes Saria can't age but she can still die. so her absence from the rest of the series set after OOT could be that when Kokiris are produced by the Deku Tree, they only live for a few years before dying. I swear I think that's Saria wrapped up in a cocoon of wool as Yeta in Twilight Princess. -- eyenot You know... A town in Zelda II cannot be named after Saria, just considering the fact that OoT came after Zelda II. I took the liberty of correcting this. :My guess is that they were referring to it, timeline-wise. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose it's possible. If so, feel free to revert. --Shadow of Chaos (talk) 09:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) A few theories First off, since Link was sent back to the past, and the events of "OoT" were negated as a result, this means Saria never became a Sage and was able to stay with Link. Second off, Saria's hair color is unnatural. My theory: she dyes it, and is a natural blonde, but doesn't want to look like the other Kokiri. Third, what if Saria isn't a Kokiri, but rather a Hylian who was cursed by the Great Deku Tree to have the metabolism of a Kokiri. Finally, what if the mother of the "TP" Link is Saria? Those are my theories, and I'm sticking to them. --BNSF1995, Alive since 1995 03:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :1. Can be presumed true but there's nothing to imply that anything ever came of this. 2. Many characters have unrealistic hair colors. 3. No evidence. 4. Impossible as TP takes place several generations after OoT. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 04:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Name Saria is a female given name in Japanese. Jisho lists 19 different ways of writing the name in kanji. https://jisho.org/search/%E3%81%95%E3%82%8A%E3%81%82%20%23names Rimmer7 (talk) 07:23, January 10, 2019 (UTC)